World Collision Extravaganza: Love is Complicated
by FierySpine347
Summary: Once again, in Heaven. I am having a lot of love from my two boys, but something takes a turn between Yoshi and I. Also, more games to play with everyone around.


**Hey, sup?! It's my second account, FierySpine3** 47! **Not 374 but 347. Ok anyways, this is officially the third part in this WCE series I have made! I will try and make this story much longer, but we will just have to see. Two things! First, this story will take place in Heaven once again! Second, Jacob and Harley. I told them, and they are still my friends.. they're so awesome (and hot). I will add these guys to the story. Okay, um. I'm speechless now. Let's just get into this very activized story.**

 **Oh, yeah! Happy Halloween, guys! It's October, and Halloween is just around the corner! I have plans for my *next story* but anyways! I have talked too much! (As always) Happy reading!**

 **P.S. This story will have the characters in it from WCE, but not until later in the story.**

 _Chapter 1: Getting used to my boyfriend-ish relationship._

"Speeeeennnnncccceeeerrrr!" Jacob says, running after me.

I laugh.

I love this cute little button. He follows me everywhere I go.

I stop and turn around.

He stops too. Right in front of me. I hug him tightly. He kisses my cheek.

I grab a hold of one of his buttcheeks.

"Oh!" He yelps. I love when he does that. I imagine pillows behind me, and I fall backwards. I land on something soft, but it wasn't pillows. Just then, Jacob decides it's a good idea to jump on me. The impact of when he lands on me felt horrible. It was like a person my weight just sat on me. I go "Oomph!" before he starts humping me. The feeling of when he humps me is amazing. He's really good at doing that. He humps me harder, and faster, until he humps my face. Which, on Earth, people call it T-Bagging. Anyway, all of my face has to be completely covered by his penis, when he goes by his rules. He humps my face, and then he gets off. Just like that. It's weird when he does that. Oh well.

I look at him. He looks at me. We don't say anything. Until Harley does.

"Hey, um, Spencer?" He says. I can't see him. I'm also still laying down. It is obvious. I do know where he is. He's laughing. "Yeah?" I grin. I know what he's getting at. "Turn around with your head still laying down." I turn myself around, and I have been planting my head in Harley's butt. Now it's my face. He lets a fart rip, right in my face. Nose up butthole and everything. Just not in my mouth. I managed to close my mouth before he let one rip. Harley laughs and gets off of me. "How's it smell, Spencer?" He asks. I pretend like I don't like it, but the truth is, I like when he does that. I only pretend to hate it so he can do it again.

"God, Harley. You always have to do that?" I ask. "You do it all the time." Harley winks. "Hey, don't you like it?" He teases me, as if he just read my mind. I blush, but just a little bit just so Jacob notices. He chuckles. "Hey, I'll do it too, now." Jacob adds. "Right in your mouth." I pretend to shrivel my face up. "Ew. Really?" I say, and then wink at him. He notices and winks back. "Yep. All over you. Bare butt." He spanks it. Harley has just seemed to notice my wink, and he smirks. "I just knew it. I knew you always had something to do with my farts. But! Do not worry, as I will gladly fart in your mouth for you. Bare butt. You better kiss it nice and tight, too." He adds. I blush harder. Now these guys are just playing with me.

I get up, finally. I teleport to my house, and the boys follow me. After we are in, I walk over to my couch and turn on the TV. Harley sits beside me, and Jacob sits in his lap. I change the channels, but nothing good is on. I just turn it off. I get back up to get something to eat, and nothing I want is here. Damn it. (Yes! We can cuss in Heaven! The Lord has told us we could!) I turn back around to the two cuties. "Hey, I'm feeling some Chick-Fil-A up in here." I say coolly. They look at me and agree that that's where were going. So we teleport to a Chick-Fil-A and eat there.

My life is just so lazy. Having to go to a fast food restaurant for food when I already had some. Going to a movie and teleporting there instead of just walking to the theater 3 feet away. I'm surprised I'm not fat.

When we finish, Jacob and Harley decide to go to their own houses. I decide to go to mine, and go to sleep in my really comfortable bed.

This is basically my life in Heaven. But hey, where's Yoshi?

 _Chapter 2: Problematic Discussions_

I wake up the next morning and eat breakfast at McDonald's because I'm so lazy. When I come back, I see a letter at my door. "Huh. Who's this from?" I ask myself as I pick it up and open it. When I read it, I rush to the park by the waterfall almost immediately after.

 _Spencer,_

 _We need to talk. Meet me by the park. This is serious._

 _-Y-_

I run to the waterfall. I feel like it is necessary to run instead of just teleporting there. When I arrive, no one is there, so I just sit on a bench until I wait for Yoshi.

He's here. I see him. He walks towards me and sits down beside me. He sighs. Uh oh, this is serious.

I look at him. He shrugs. "Just give me a minute, please." He's not even smiling. This is getting scary. He finally starts to speak.

"Okay, I apologize for this, but, leave me alone." He says. Just like that.

"Whoa, what did I do?" I say, trying to get him to the point. "Everything. We were not meant to be dating. I don't like you anymore." He says. Still stone cold face. "Okay, that's fine. We don't have to date anymore." I say plainly. He shakes his head. "No, I mean I don't literally like you anymore, as friends or as boyfriends." He says, louder than before. I lift an eyebrow. "Uh, why?" I ask. That was stupid. He gets mad. I mean, really, really mad.

"Oh, I'll tell you why. You have been annoying as hell and all you ask for is sex! Sex, sex, sex is all you talk about anymore! Do you call that a good boyfriend?! Where you just ask for sex all the time?!" He yells. "And then, with your stupid comments about saying whether you even wanted sex or not, you always chose those stupid boys! Always, every time!" He says angrily. Oh, he pissed me off. Now we're going at it.

"Oh, really, 'Yoshi'? You think that I'm the bad one here? Look at you, just trying to make excuses about me, just trying to win every time! Well guess what? I'm winning this time. Fuck you. Why do you make excuses about me every time we talk to each other, huh? Why do you have to say stuff that is not real about me? This is it. I'm done. We're breaking up. I'm not going to ever think about or even look at you anymore! I hope you have a nice life, Yoshi!" I explain to him, as I get up.

"We're not done. Get the hell over here." Says Yoshi. "I'm glad we're breaking up. I was already dating someone way before you were. Would you like to know? Huh? It's Pink Yoshi!" He yells. "I don't care! Why should I care who you're dating?! If it's not about me, don't include him or her in this conversation! This is between me and you! Not between me and her!" I yell back. This is getting serious.

"I can talk about whatever I want to talk about, bitch. I can bring her up whenever I want to, where ever I want to! It's my life! I control it!" He says. "Oh, really? Then why did you basically order me to stay here, huh? You think it's okay to have your life freely, but I can't? I could've just left! But instead, I have to listen to a dinosaur!" I scream. "Now hold on there. I didn't say you couldn't live your life freely. I told you to stay here, because we're not done talking. I'm saying that I don't like you anymore, and I want to live my own life! And then you just get up on me! Just plain ignoring me! This that what you call a 'boyfriend'?!" Yoshi says.

I can't take this anymore. "You know what, I'm done talking. Goodbye. Have a nice life, and fuck you." I say, walking off. "You, too, bitch! I'm glad I'm not going to see you anymore! So I will bid you adieu!" He says, getting up and running off.

I teleport back in my bedroom and go to sleep, even though it is only 11:30 am.

The next morning, I wake up in the same mood I was yesterday. Angry. Really, really angry. I teleport over to a mountain, and sit on a cliff. What a rollercoaster. Was Yoshi right? Do I ask too much about sex? Am I really that bad?

I think to myself, when I see feet in front of me. I look up.

It's Jesus. It's actually him.

He sits down next to me. It's...

I can't believe it.

He starts to talk to me. "Is everything going okay between you and Yoshi?" Jesus says. I shake my head. "No, it's horrible. We had this big conversation yesterday about breaking up. Normally I would've said fine. But Yoshi just took it too far, making up these excuses about me. And now, I've took those excuses to my head, and letting myself down." I tell Him. He hugs me, for the longest time. It is the most peaceful, most gentle hug. I hug back, and just stay there. Just hugging Jesus Christ. I let go, finally, after what may be an hour. Jesus smiles at me. "It's okay, Spencer. Don't put yourself down after what he's told you. Never do that. You can just forget about anything that just happened yesterday. Just forget it. You had the argument, it's over now. You can live the rest of eternity not even thinking about him. It's okay." Jesus says. I immediately smile again. He's helped me.

"T-Thank you. So much." I say. He hugs me again, but much shorter. "You're very welcome. Whenever you need me, just call my name." He smiles. He then floats up into the air and disappears.

I'm so happy now. I'm running home instead of teleporting. I'm running home, and I see the two hotties I know and love. Harley looks at me with a look of concern, and I know they have been watching me. I smile. "It's okay, guys. Really. Please dont get involved." I plead to them. Jacob kisses me. "Don't worry, we won't." He smiles. I smile back.

 _Chapter 3: Sexy time!_

It's the next morning. I wake up in my nice, soft bed. I want to go visit Jacob. I teleport to his house and knock on his door. He opens it and grins. "Don't ever knock on the door again. Just come in." He winks. I smile. "Thanks." I say. I walk over to his couch and lay down on it. Then, I get that thought.

"Hey, um, Jacob?" I ask. He walk towards me. "Yeah, what's up?" He says. I smirk. "Come here." I say seductively. He immediately looks at me. "Ooh, I like where this is going." He says, smiling. "Lay on me." I say. "Now I like it even more." He says laying on me so his belly is touching my belly. I kiss him lightly. He returns quick by kissing harder and putting his hand behind my head. I lick his lips; he opens them, and we are touching tongues. We have a battle. I put my tongue over his, but he dominates me by clashing on top of me. He keeps it there, and he makes his tongue to where it's on top of mine, and it's humping mine. I laugh while kissing him. He chuckles. He takes his shirt off. I feel his bare chest while he's still tongue humping me. I kiss him as hard and as passionate as I can, but his tongue against mine, just humping it, is too much to go for more. Jacob takes my shirt off and takes my pants off, still kissing me. I do the same. We are in our boxers, kissing.

I take his boxers off, at the same time he does to me. We hump each other naked. Jacob breaks our kiss, and flips me over. I ready for his penis. He shoves it in me without any warning. I moan for a while. He hits my spot. "Oh! Oh my God, that spot. Again." He smiles as he hits the spot harder and faster. I release over his couch, and he releases into me. We get up and clean up. After everything is done, I say goodbye to him.

"That's all I wanted. Thanks" I say to Jacob. He winks at me. "Come back when you want some more." I laugh.

I go back home, and get in my bed, and go to sleep. I like to sleep a lot.

The same day, but it is at night. I wake up, and get the same thought I had with Jacob. But this time, it's Harley I want. I get up, planting my feet on the ground. I walk over to see what time it is, but it is 10:30 pm. I don't know if Harley is awake, so I don't go over there just yet. I talk to him telepathically.

/Harley! Harley, you there?/ I ask him. No response. I keep waiting. Still no response. He's asleep. I walk back over to my bed, and just before I get myself in the covers, he responds.

/Oh, hey Spencer./ Harley says. /You woke me up./ /Oh, I'm sorry./ I apologize. /Don't be. Why were you calling my name?/ He asks me. I blush. /Because..maybe I want a little bit of 'you' in me./ I say. Harley immediately teleports to my house, bare naked.

"Come at me." Harley winks at me. I laugh. He's adorable when he's in a sexy mood. "Do you always sleep like that?" I look at his penis. He nods. "Always." He smirks. He walks towards me and hugs me. Still naked.

He takes off literally all my clothes without warning. I shiver. He really gets into this stuff. He doesn't even kiss me. He lays down on the floor. "Once again, come at me." I think. Then I get a new idea...

"Um, I'm sorry Harley, but it's not your penis I want.." I say, hesitantly. I flip him over to reveal his beautiful bare butt. Harley chuckles. "I want you to...to.." I can't say it. I have to, though. "I..want you to fart on me.." I'm blushing really hard now. He smiles. "Finally. I knew you have wanted to smell my farts all along. It's okay." He says to me, laughing. I blush again. He spanks his butt. "But, not right now. You can fart on me whenever you want to, wherever you want to. Just when I least expect it." I smile. Harley grins. "I've been waiting all this time for you to say that." I blush once more. Harley always gets me to blush on him. He has no shame whatsoever.

"Well, I guess I better get home then." Harley says, getting his clothes back on. "I guess you should." I wave. He teleports home to whatever he does next, which is probably to go to sleep. I get back in my bed and go to sleep for the night.

 _Chapter 4: Playing Truth or Dare, once again. (Be warned that there could be some very inappropriate and offensive things in this chapter, but I promise you, that it will only be about two or three sentences. Please! Do not read if you find this chapter offensive. Also, some things I say are not true, so don't believe everything I say.)_

I'm sitting down at the park. On the bench. Where me and Yoshi fought. It's sad to know that what could still be my favorite character, I might not see anymore. The one dinosaur everyone knows and loves is now..gone. I ponder about this for a while. I close my eyes and think of the two boys. They're so amazing. I'm glad they love me, because I love them just too much.

Speak of the devil. I see Yoshi with his new girlfriend, Pink Yoshi. And..they have a child? What?! The baby dinosaur has blue skin, and what you'd expect a Yoshi to look like. But..what? Yoshi has a baby? He looks at me, and immediately looks back to his girlfriend. Wow. He really doesn't like me anymore.

I stand up, and run to them. _What are you doing, Spencer?!_ My mind tells me. _You're just gonna get involved in more things!_

I run to them, and Yoshi sees me. He turns around, and puts his arms together. He shakes his head. I start to speak. "Hey, could I possibly talk to Pink Yoshi real quick?" I ask him. "You have two minutes." He says. I touch her shoulder and she looks at me.

"Hi, I'm Spencer. You've probably heard Yoshi talk about me. I know things have gotten serious between us, but you're lucky to have a gentle person like him." I whisper, looking at him. He stares at me with a different expression. It is happiness. But not the kind of happiness you would hope for. It's like the 'I'm so arrogant' smile.

"Yes, he is so nice to me and my baby. He's a good father." Pink Yoshi says to me. I nod to him. "He is, isn't he? He's gentle, and kind, and loving to everyone. Well, except me now. But you know what I meant." I say, scratching the back of my head. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, you're lucky to have a guy like him. I hope you two live a beautiful life together." I tell her. Yoshi drops his mouth open.

"Wow, thank you. That's really nice of you to say that." Yoshi says to me. "Well, you could've just told me you wanted me to act a little more mature. And I'm sorry. I hope you two live an awesome life." I say back, walking off.

"Wait." Pink Yoshi says. I hope _you_ have a beautiful life, Spencer, is that right?" She says. I nod. "I hope _you_ have children, I hope you get a good job, I hope you just live a happy life." She says to me. I smile. "Well, thanks, but I'm bisexual. I have two boyfriends who I have sex with all the time. And then, I just teleport to places, instead of just walking there. I'm not a good boyfriend if you ask me." I sigh. "Well, that's it. That's all I wanted to say." I say to them. Yoshi comes over to me and pats my back.

"Thanks. It really helped." He says to me. I shrug. "I just couldn't resist seeing you without saying sorry." I say. "We have to go now. We were gonna head off to the grocery store to get some things." Pink Yoshi says. I nod. "Goodbye." I say as I walk into my neighborhood. It was nice apologizing to them. Mostly Yoshi. At least we're still friends. I hope.

I haven't seen Sonic and Tails in a while. Or Chase and Skye. (I don't care about Yu-Gi-Oh! anymore, so they won't be in this story. Sorry!) I try and search for them. I find them near my house, for some reason. They are talking to Jacob and Harley. What a coincidence! I run to them. They all spot me and wave. I grin.

"Sup, Spencer?!" Sonic says to me. "What's going on, my bitches?" I say. I don't know why I say it in this sort of way, but, whatever. Tails pats my back. "How's it been?" Tails says. "It been forever since I last saw you guys. It's been going well with us three." I say as I wink to Jacob and Harley over by Chase and Skye. "Well, good! We've been doing pretty good with our lives too!" Skye says. "Yeah, it's been fun!" Chase agrees. I pet them both.

"We should go do something, since we haven't seen each other in forever! We need to play some games together!" Jacob says. I couldn't have agreed more. They all nod. "Where, though?" Chase asks. "Here. Duh." Tails says, pointing at my house. My house has three stories, and each story has two bedroom and one bathroom. I have a pool for the outside of my house, and I have a basement. I have the biggest house out of all my friends.

"Okay then. Here it is." Chase says. We walk to my pool, and sit on the edge of it. I take my shirt off, and jump in. Everyone else does the same. I hear Yoshi yell to me. "Have fun!" He says. "You really think I'm going to play without you guys?" I say pointing towards Pink Yoshi. "Come on!" I say. They jump in the pool. "Hey, where's the baby?" I ask. "Baby Blue Yoshi?" Pink Yoshi says. "He's being babysit right now." She says, splashing Yoshi. "Ah." I say.

"I got a game we can all play." Tails says. "It's everyone's favorite, Truth or Dare!" He grins. "But we play it all the time." Sonic adds. "So? It's still fun." Skye says. I agree with her. Sonic shrugs. "Okay, who goes first?" I ask. "Do the honors, man!" Chase says.

"Okay, um.." I look around for somebody. Skye. "Hey Skye, Truth or Dare?" I ask her. "Truth, please!" She says. I nod. "Other than Chase, who else in this pool do you think is sexy?" I ask her. She widens her eyes. "Well, um." She starts. "I've always found Jacob and Harley pretty sexy." She says, looking at them. "Always works." They say. I laugh. They are pretty damn sexy. "I'm not done." She says. "Oh, then who else?" I say. She looks at me, smiling. "Isn't it obvious?" She points at me, laughing. "Wait...me?" I say. "Yes, you!" She says. I blush. Why did Joey and Skye call me sexy in the last two stories we've been in? (fourth wall reference)

I take the fact that I'm sexy and pretend to rub it off. She looks at Harley. "Hey, pretty boy!" She smiles. Harley looks at her, smirking. "I'm already gonna dare you." He says coolly. "Ooh, then I dare you to act like a black person." She says. Everyone looks at her. "What's wrong with a black person now?" I ask her. "Nothing!" She says. "I just wanted him to act like one." Harley gets out of the pool.

 _This is where it gets offensive._

"Yo, yo, what up, my man?" He says. He runs to me. "White people can just go kill themselves, man. They suck." Harley says. Then he widens his eyes. "No, no, not literally! I'm sorry!" He says. He goes to kiss everyone. Me the longest. "It's okay, you know." Tails says. "Thanks. That was embarrassing. No more of that for the rest of the game." He says. "Agreed. Sorry." Skye says. "It's fine." Harley says.

 _I'm sorry for offending white people. I am also white myself, so I am so terribly sorry._ _I will not include any more of that in any more stories._

Harley looks at Sonic. "Truth or Dare?" He says. "Dare me." Sonic says. "I dare you to skinny dip." He says. I gasp, and laugh. "Do it!" I say. "Don't be afraid!" Pink Yoshi says. Sonic takes off his pants, closing his eyes, and jumps back in the pool. Skye and Pink Yoshi whistle. Yoshi, Chase and I all laugh. Sonic opens his eyes and looks at Pink Yoshi. "So, um. Truth or Dare?" He says, still hesitant. "Um, I think I'm gonna do a Truth." Pink Yoshi says. "Okay. Do you still believe in Halloween or Christmas?" He says, shrugging. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" She says. "Sorry." He says, laughing.

Pink Yoshi looks at Yoshi. "So, Truth or Dare?" She says. "You know what, I think I'm gonna do a Truth." He says. "Okay. Where else have you peed? Like other than your toilet?" She says. Yoshi blushes. "Well, when I was little I always used to pee in my bed. I also used to pee in pools a lot." He says, forgetting we're even in a pool in the first place. "Ew!" I say, backing away. He then realizes. "No, no, I don't do it anymore!" He says to me. "Trust me." I stop. "I'm gonna believe you this time." I say.

Yoshi looks at Jacob. "Human, Truth or Dare?" Jacob looks at him like that was the dumbest question in both Heaven and Earth. "Dare, duh." He says, and winks. "I dare you to fart on someone." He says, laughing. Me, Jacob and Harley all laugh. "Oh god, no." I say, laughing. Harley grins. "Can I be in this dare, too?" He says. "Might as well." I whisper, blushing. "Yeah, the more people, the better!" He says. Everyone already knows when they dare those boys to do something to someone, they always choose me. Yoshi should've just said Spencer.

I get out the pool, and so does the two. They walk over to me. "So, Spencer. I see something in the pool. Bend over and look." Jacob says. I laugh and bend over. I hear everyone else snicker. "Now look up." Jacob says. "Oh god." I say and look up. Jacob's bare butt is in my face. He lets one rip. I laugh, and then close my mouth. Jacob laughs harder. "My fart just went in your mouth! I hope it tastes good!" He says. "My turn." Harley says, winking. He pulls his pants down, opens my mouth, puts his butt in my face, and farts. With my mouth open. For the longest time. Then, he closes my mouth, and farts on my nose. And again. And again. "Jeez, Harley, how long do you fart?" I say. "Your mouth was open. My fart tastes wonderful, doesn't it?" He says as he finally gets off. I have so many weird tastes in my mouth. I stay where I am, but Harley and Jacob get back in the pool. "I don't wanna do any Truths or Dares." I say, shaking and laughing. I then look over to Jacob and Harley, and wink at them. I mouth, "Your farts taste wonderful." They thumbs up me. I laugh.

"One more. Tails, Truth or Dare?" Jacob says. Tails shrugs. "Dare, I guess?" He says. "Okay, um..I dare you to...to.." He's struggling. "Oh! I dare you to play a horror game!" Jacob says. I laugh. "I got one. It's called 'Five Nights at Freddy's'. Play that." I say. "Okay, this is going to be funny!" Tails says. We all watch him play Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the worst one. "Oh, God. Where is she?" Tails raises his voice. I then hear Tails scream. We all laugh. Tails laughs harder. "That was funny, but I don't wanna play anymore." He says. "Okay." I say, still laughing.

"I think we should call it a day. It's getting dark outside." Harley says. "Yep, that's right. We have to go get Baby Blue Yoshi soon." Yoshi says. "Okay, you guys should go back home." I tell everyone. They all do, but I grab Jacob and Harley. "Not you two." I say, smiling. They grin. "I liked it when you both farted on me." I say. Harley wiggles his eyes at me. "I have more if you want them." He says, pointing at his butt. "Yeah, I still gotta fart, too." Jacob says to me, grinning. I laugh. "But I still got the taste of your fart in my mouth." I say. "You're about to get more." Jacob says, bringing me to the ground. I stop him. "Harley, you wait. I got something in store for you." I say to him. He thumbs up me.

We literally spend the entire night with the two boys farting on me. It was fun.

But for now, I have to bid you adieu.

See you next time.

 **A weird ending, I know. And I know this was a short story, also. I really can't spend any time typing all day. But anyway. I hope you like these stories, because I like typing them for you! But for now, I'm hungry, and I need something to eat!**

 **FierySpine347 out!**


End file.
